Types of Magic
This page lists and describes the different kinds of Magic, and the most common spells learned and taught under each category. Basic Magics The following terms will describe how much Mana a spell requires. (B)=Basic=1 Mana, (A)=Advanced=4, ©=Concentrated=16, (D)=Deadly=64, (H)=High-Energy=256, (O)=Overcharged=1024, (S)=Supercharged=4096 Fire Fire Magic is based around decent damage and damage over time. All fire attacks deal damage over time, unless otherwise stated. LV1: Fireball(Launch a small ball of fire that does light damage)(A), Flamelash(Coat your fingers in flame and lash your enemies with a short-lived whip of fire, dealing light instant damage and light damage over time for the duration of contact)© LV2: Fire Shot(Coat your fingers in flame and fire it like an arrow, dealing light-medium damage) LV3: Triple Fireball(Launch a a fireball with two orbiting around it dealing light-medium), Fire Smash(Slam your weapon into the ground, causing an explosion doing medium damage)(B LV5: Blazeball(Launch a massive fireball of scorching black fire dealing medium damage and stuns the opponent)(A) LV6: Rapid-Fire Shot(Coat your hands with flame and loose a flurry of flaming arrows, all of which deal medium damage LV7: Inferno(Heat the air around you to exteme temperatures, dealing heavy damage), Firestorm(Cause a storm of fireballs to circle around you until dispelled or you run out of mana, deals light damage every second)(A) LV8: Pyromancer(Become immune to fire damage and increase fire-based damage until you leave combat)© LV9: Volcano(Cause a massive explosion of black fire, deals massive damage), Blazestorm(Cause a storm of black fireballs to circle around you until dispelled or you run out of mana, deals light-medium damage every second)© LV10: Infernostorm(Cause a storm of meteors to rain down, dealing heavy fire damage in a 5-foot radius)(D) Water (Water Magic ALWAYS ignores armor) Water Magic is based on deadly, but avoidable attacks and cutting defenses. Even though it ignores armor by seeping into cracks or through holes, it can be blocked by a full shield. LV1: Water Sphere(Create a ball of water to launch at your opponent, dealing light damage, and damages armor)© LV2: Waterfall(Jump into the sky, and drop onto your enemy's head with the power of a waterfall, deals medium damage), Water Pulse(Send into the ground a pulse of water that will track opponents, dealing light damage, but can't fail unless blocked)(D) LV3: Hydro Pulse(Send into the ground a deadly pulse of water that splits into 5 different pulses, each dealing medium damage and cannot fail unless blocked), Flood(Wash out your opponent with this heavy attack, stunning and dealing heavy damage. It can be avoided by using Air Magic to split the stream or by jumping over it)(H) LV4: Deluge(An intense flood filled with debris and mud, deals heavy damage and can be dodged by splitting the stream), Tsunami(A dangerous flood that stuns the enemy and shatters their defenses until restored, or until another attack hits them), Water Dance(Increase your attack power by 50% and accuracy by 25%, Drown(Drown the target, draining exactly half of their health, and cutting all stats by 10%), Water Pressure(Build up pressure and launch yourself at your opponent, dealing massive damage and decreasing their defense by 50%)(O) Earth Earth Magic is built to break through blocks and armor to deal high damage. LV1: Upheaval(Send rock spikes into your opponent, dealing medium damage)© LV2: Crunch(Make jaws of rock to shatter your opponent's armor completely), Leveler(If used on a Warrior, all stats are decreased by 20%, otherwise all stats are reduced by 5%)(D) LV3: Tremor(Cause a small earthquake, stunning your opponent and dealing light damage), Power Crush(Utterly shatter an opponent's armor and decrease their attack power by 30%)(H) LV4: Earthquake(Cause a massive earthquake, dealing heavy damage to both friends and foes and stunning everyone near you.), Earthshaker(Stun any enemy, no matter what, cannot fail, even if the enemy is immune to stunning), Destroyer(Decimate an opponent's stats, decreasing all stats by 50% and wiping out half of their current health), Skullcrusher(Does amazing damage, and completely shatters armor), Boulder Storm(Throw a barrage of boulders at the opponent, dealing heavy damage each hit, and bonus damage if each boulder hits perfectly, for up to a total of 5 boulders)(O) Sky (Sky Magic ALWAYS ignores armor) Sky Magic is used to deal decent damage and inflict stuns on opponents. LV1: Gust(Send forth a weak gust of air to throw your target off balance(Stun))© LV2: Steam Burst(Send forth a gust of extremely hot air to scald your target, dealing light-medium damage)(D) LV3: Skybolt Rush(Send forth an extremely fast gust of wind that stuns your opponent, dealing medium damage)(H) LV4: Tornado(Make a gust of wind powerful enough to move boulders. Sucks up nearby objects and beings. For each thing inside, each being inside takes 10 damage)(H) LV5: Storm of Dramae(Call forth a storm of Light. Deadly Light strikes hit opponents without fail, dealing heavy damage each hit, and stunning them)(O) LV6: Storm of Raptoris(Call forth a storm of destruction and creation. Godly Nova Magic strikes opponents for amazing damage, and friends for a quick heal)(O) LV7: Siskar's Wrath(Call forth a clone of Siskar to aid you in battle. This clone is level 15000 and as long as it's alive, you gain a 5% boost to all stats and nearby allies get a boost of 1% to all stats)(S) Advanced Magics Darkness (Darkness Magic ALWAYS ignores armor) Darkness Magic is built to deal decent damage and also steal health, Mana and other things from your opponent. LV1: Dark Strike(Hit an enemy with a health stealing attack, steals health equal to half of your level(level 50 steals 25 health)(A) LV3: Dark Beam(Send a target following, mana stealing beam, steals health and mana equal to half your level)(A) LV5: Dark Pulse(Create 3 pulses that decrease attack by 25% and steals 10 health), Dark Smash(Slam your weapon into the ground, shattering an enemies defense and attack by 25%, dealing heavy damage)© LV7: Dark Lotus(Crush a single enemy's defenses fully, and deal medium damage, if the enemy's defense is already cut, deals 25 damage for each 1/4 already removed from their defense), Clone(Summon an immobile clone, enemies will attack this first no matter what, does not work in PVP), Summon Shadow(Summon a dark creature which will follow your commands, follows until it is dispelled or killed, it's attacks do light damage), Dream Stealer(Used on sleeping enemies, it steals dreams and makes it into mana and health for you)© LV8: Dark Meteor(Drop a meteor that inflicts light damage, slowness, cuts defense and attack 25%), Rapid Dark Pulse(Send 20 pulses that do light-medium damage in a 5-foot radius)(D) LV9: Hellbound(Damn the enemy's soul to hell, permanently decreasing defense, attack and stops mana regeneration)(D) LV10: Rose Dance(Call upon the Lesser God of Death, who will then steal 100 health, 100 mana, cuts defense and attack by 50%, and renders the target immobile for 5 seconds)(H) Healing (Healing Magic goes through armor, but doesn't ignore it) Healing Magic is used to restore you or your team's health. LV1: Party Member Heal(Heal the target for 1 health per mana used)(B) LV2: Party Member Heal+(Heal the target for 5 health per mana used)(A) LV3: Party Heal(Heal the entire party for 1 health per 2 mana used)(A) LV4: Party Heal+(Heal the entire party for 5 health per 2 mana used)© LV5: Full Party Heal(Heal the entire party for 10 health per 10 mana used)© LV6: Full Party Heal+(Heal the entire party for 20 health per 10 mana used)(D) LV7: Super Party Heal(Heal the entire party for 50 health per 50 mana used, including summoned creatures)(D) LV8: Super Party Heal+(Heal the entire party for 50 health per 40 mana used, including summoned creatures)(D) LV9: Omega Party Heal(Heal the entire party for all of their health, for 100 mana, including summoned creatures)(H) LV10: Omega Full Party Heal(Heal the entire party for all of their health for 75, including summoned creatures, and harms undead)(O) Light (Light Magic ALWAYS ignores armor) Light Magic focuses on ignoring armor for decent damage and annihilating undead and Demons. LV1: Solus Lance(Send forth a peircing bolt of light that ignores armor for light-medium damage)© LV2: Morning Light(Send a pulse that crumbles undead, dealing amazing damage to them, others take light damage), Holy Lance(Send forth a powerful bolt of light that ignores armor for medium damage)(D) LV3: Holy Light(Crush enemies with a powerful blast of light, heavy damage in a 20-foot radius, and ludicrous damage to undead), Morning Star(Drop a star on the enemy for heavy damage, shatters armor completely)(O) LV4: Hero Strike(Summon an ancient warrior to unleash their holy wrath upon your enemy, dealing massive damage), Light Cannon(Fire a destructive beam of light that instantly kills undead, and severely harms anything other than light creatures, amazing damage), Prismatic Pulse(Blind your enemies with every element, dealing massive damage), Seal(Seal away an enemy to use as a summon later, this only works on non-sentient creatures), Pact Breaker(If the enemy has made a blood pact, soul pact or body pact, this will make them become your summon, this DOES work on sentient creatures)(H) Curses Now, those were regular spells that affect ONLY the targeted person, persons, or area. Curses are on another level. Curses harm the user to add a powerful effect to a person, persons, or area. Curses are one of the only written forms of Magic, and they're written in the most recent Voratian dialect. As such, they use the Voratian language to actually perform the actions you write, and are acted upon by an unknown force. Curses are far more versatile than regular magic. As long as it doesn't completely break a logic barrier, a Curse can do nearly anything. However, since experimenting with Curses can mortally wound the tester, people rarely try to make new ones. Think of it this way, if the effect is to instantly kill the victim, then it follows this rule: A life for a life. Thus it would kill you instantly as well. However, if it was to say, poison the victim, it would either harm you, or poison you, but not both, or neither. Each action has an equal and opposite reaction. If the caster has more than two Curses active, the caster gets a slight headache. After four, it's a pounding headache. After six, they feel fine. Finally, once they activate a tenth, their head implodes. It is not reccomended to have more than two. A Curse can be invoked simply by speaking the name of the Curse. However, more advanced and uncommon curses must typically be written. Known AND Common Curses: Curse of the Martyr: This Curse has no instant effect. However, if the caster is killed, the killer is also killed. Curse of the Burning Man: This Curse is a bit strange. If the caster is lit on fire in any way, shape or form by the attacker, they gain a short burst of immortality and vigor. Curse of the Sacred: If a demon, or angel attacks the caster while it's active, the angel or demon will instantly die. The caster is then struck with a godlike lightning attack. Uncommon Curses May the Ground Shatter at our Feet, and the Skies Rain Fire: This is one of the more dangerous and ominous Curses. If the caster is fighting a battle that the Gods themselves know the person can't win, and it's a life or death situation, the ground will swallow the enemies, and the Inferno spell will be cast on the caster. I'm Still Walking: The caster feels no pain, and cannot die for two whole days. Once the time is up, they feel all the pain they endured. Silver Silver Magic is often used by saints, paladins and priests as an alternate form to Light Magic. LV1: Saint Knife(Throw a dart of pure light at the target for light damage)(B) LV2: Saint Blade(Send forth a wave of pure light to hit multiple targets for light damage)(A) LV3: Benediction(Enhance your melee damage by 20%)©, Saint's Sickle(Send forth a wave of pure light that will seek out darkness for medium damage)© LV4: Saint Knife Omega(Throw a powerful dart of pure light, it will seek out darkness and deal heavy damage)(D), Piety(Enhances your melee damage and your defense by 25%)(D) LV5: Saint Knife Alpha(Throw wave of darts glowing with godly light, they will seek out darkness, and deal massive damage)(O) Expert Magics Dragon Dragon Magic is based on yourself and stat increases and decreases. LV1: Forgotten Rage(The memories of a past life haunt you. Utterly destroy your foes with a Magic explosion dealing heavy damage to all enemies nearby, your attack is also increased by 30% until the end of combat)© LV2: Total Chaos(Call forth a storm of hatred. Foes struck with the hatred bolts become your mindless slaves until the storm clears)(H) LV3: Confidence(Find your inner peace, and increase all of your stats by 100%)(O) LV4: Dragonfire(Use a breath attack based on your strongest Magic. If the enemy is wearing Mithral Armor, the attack does light damage, if not, it does God-like damage to a single target. If using Lightning, the opponent is stunned. With Light, you ignore Armor. With Earth, you shatter Armor. With Dragon, you break the opponent's vitality, decreasing their maximum health by half permanently. With Nova, you decrease their stats by 99%)(S) Slayer Hunting Grounds - A spell to force your foe into your eternal hunting grounds. You can hold them in this state as long as you have Mana to spare. Casting spells in this state will either weaken or stop the effects of this spell. Physical attacks or spiritual attacks have no affect on the spell. While there, your foe cannot fight back, as it will seriously injure them. Blood Moon - A spell used both by Vampires and Vampire hunters. It siphons the foe's blood in order to supply you with enough power to unload on them. It works better at night. It works at it's finest during a blood moon, allowing you to siphon Mana, health and even their Soul. Cold Knight - Your skin becomes colder than hell frozen over. Physical damage is negated completely, and your weapon freezes your foe solid. This power, however, is difficult to use due to it's massive Mana cost. Seal of Trap - Your Soul becomes a trap. Any who dare touch you will find themselves without a Soul, and you'll have an extra source of power. The body of the foe is transmuted into Mana, and their remaining Mana is split evenly into Mana and health for you. This technique only works on enemies weaker than yourself. Seal of Blood - Your blood becomes Steel. You cannot be hurt for a short period of time, and any magical attacks that hit you transmute into usable Mana. Thousands Swords of the Slayer - The Thousand Swords of the Slayer summons countless blades to attack your opponent. The blades follow your orders, which you need not speak. The stronger your Soul, the more blades will be summoned. Hawkeye - Hawkeye allows you to pinpoint all of your opponent's weaknesses of any kind, physical, mental and others. Whether or not you can exploit them is up to your ability as a fighter. Astral Astral Magic is used as a slightly weaker alternative to Nova Magic and is also used as a decent crowd control Magic. LV1: Starfire(Drops a curtain of purple flame on the enemy, dealing massive damage to all enemies)(D) LV2: Starburst(Drops stars on the enemy for massive damage, which then explode into heavy splash damage, and then turns into medium damage over time)(H) LV3: Meteor Lance(Although it takes a while to charge, it cannot be blocked, rebounded or absorbed, and will instantly kill it's target, causing massive splash and DOT. Despite its power, if the opponent can stun you, the spell loses its charge. Keep in mind that certain things may somewhat stop or completely negate this spell)(O) Master Magics Nova Nova Magic is based on explosions of Magic, dealing high damage and also dealing out stat decreases. LV1: Nova(Send forth a mixture of all types of Magic, dealing massive damage to a single target), Black Hole(Torture your enemies with the absence of existence, dealing medium damage to many targets and decreasing all stats by 10%)(D) LV2: Supernova(Send forth a powerful mix of Magic, dealing amazing damage to up to 2 targets(The spell will chain to them)), Supermassive Black Hole(Destroy the enemy's morale by dealing heavy damage to them all, while decreasing all stats by 25%)(H), Subversion(Reset the order of ascendancy between two beings for a short time. If one is an Enforcer and the other is an Ancient God, the Ancient can issue orders, while the Enforcer cannot. This only works with incredibly powerful beings(Ancient Gods and up), and is often punished by demotion or death.)(S) LV3: Hypernova(Blast your foes into oblivion by dealing ludicrous damage to up to 3 targets at once), Ultramassive Black Hole(Decimate the enemy forces by damaging them all for massive damage and decreasing their stats by 50%)(O) LV4: Meganova(Crush foes with heavenly might. If the enemy is lower leveled than the user, the enemy is 1-hit-killed. Can hit up to 15 targets), Foreverzero(Stamp out all hopes for the enemy as you deal amazing damage and decrease all stats by 99%)(S) Special Special Magic is used as a buffing Magic, usually used by spellswords, priests, paladins or even team leaders. LV1: Rebound(Bounce back 50% of the damage you take the next time you get hit.), Vis(Your magic attacks do double damage until you run out of Mana), Propero(Your physical attacks do double damage until you run out of Mana), Munire(Your ARM is doubled until you run out of Mana)© LV2: Obruo(Your magic and physical attacks do double damage, and hybrid attacks do x3 damage)(D) LV3: Extreme Speed(Your next attack cannot miss, no matter what)(D) LV4: Bulwark(Your defense is increased to x3 until you run out of Mana), Hyperion(Using a magical crystal, your enemies become distracted and more open to attacks. In this state, they receive double damage, if they fall victim)(D) LV5: Blastback(Bounce back x10 of the damage you take the next time you get hit), Smite(If you die while you still have Mana, a ray of destroying light will deal your maximum health in damage to anyone who gets hit and you are restored to 1 health)(H) LV6: Retribution(If you die while you still have Mana, a ray of destroying light will deal x5 your maximum health in damage to anyone who gets hit, and you get revived with 10 health remaining), Omnotois(Increase defense, physical, magical and hybrid attacks by x2, your next attack cannot miss, and the next time you get hit, 50% of the damage gets dealt to whoever hit you)(O) LV7: Soul Force(Depending on your level, you gain temporary stats that last until the end of battle. From Level 1 to 30, you gain 30% attack. From Level 31 to 80, you gain 25% attack and defense. From Level 81 to 150, you gain 15% in all stats. From Level 151 to 400, you gain 20% in all stats. From Level 401 and on, you gain 40% in all stats)(O) Rose Rose Magic is based on inflicting pain, with either a swarm of small attacks or damage over time. It's also used as a decent alternative to Darkness Magic. It often uses flowers or plants to attack. LV1: Death's Dance(You become less focused on attacking and more on lulling your opponent into a false sense of security. When distracted, you may use a rose thorn to poison your target for light DOT)(A) LV2: Rose Garden(When cast, countless rose bushes will hide themselves about the ground around you. If you step on them, you will not be hurt, but if an enemy steps on them, they will become ensnared and will suffer heavy DOT until they escape, where they will feel light DOT. This ability will differentiate between friend and foe) LV3: Solemn Gift(Give the gift that keeps on giving... Poison. If your opponent falls for it, when they touch the rose you give them, the rose will wrap itself around whatever part of them touched it and begin injecting poison for heavy DOT. While the rose can be removed, the heavy DOT will continue), Gift of Truth(Give a rose, depending on your feelings for a person. If it's a red rose, the rose will convey their feelings for you and vice versa. If yellow, it will help strengthen the bond between you. If pink, both of you will receive the gift of a 10% boost to maximum Mana and maximum health. If white, it will purge them of any illness. And, if it's orange, and its accepted, you will both receive 10 Mana) Combination of Magic Ice LV1: Freeze Shot(Launch a spike of ice, dealing light damage and stuns the opponent)(B) LV3: Freeze Blast(Cause a mini explosion of ice spikes, radiating from you, dealing light-medium damage)(B) LV5: Shatter(Shatter an opponent's armor, decreases defense by 50%), Frost Smash(Smash your weapon into the ground, causing a giant ice spike to come up from under your target, dealing medium damage)(A) LV7: Deep Freeze(Seal an opponent in ice, decreasing defense by 25%, it also stacks with Shatter), Icestorm(Cause a storm of slowing frost, inflicting light damage every second and decreasing attack power by 25%, lasts until dispelled or you run out of mana)(A) LV8: Sleetromancer(Become immune to ice, ice attacks deal double damage until you leave combat), Ice Meteor(Drop a massive chunk of ice on your enemy's head, dealing heavy damage and inflicts slowness)© LV:9 Glacier(Drop a glacier on your enemy(s), dealing massive ice damage, slowness, cut defense by 50%)© LV10: Glacierstorm(Drop several glaciers on your enemies, dealing amazing damage, slowness and cut defense by 75%)(D) LV11: Glacius Maximus(Call forth a clone of Glacius who will aid you in battle. The clone is Level 15000 and as long as the clone is alive, it'll give you a 100% boost to your defense and a 30% boost to your nearby allies' defenses)(S) Lightning (Lightning Magic is amplified by a target wearing metal armor) LV1: Chain Lightning(Chain a weak electric pulse to up to 3 enemies)(B) LV3: Shock Pulse(Cause 5 paralyzing, light damage pulses in a 10-foot radius), Shock Smash(Slam your weapon into the ground, causing a lightning bolt to strike the enemy, cannot miss, dealing light-medium damage)(B) LV5: Stun(Stop your enemy from moving for 3 seconds, or deal heavy damage if the enemy is immune to stun)(B) LV7: Lightningstorm(Summon a lightning storm to electricute enemies, strikes twice for each enemy in the area, each bolt does heavy damage), Chain Laser(Sends an unstoppable laser at up to 10 enemies, or loops back at the targets if there isn't 10, until all the 10 charges are used up, each hit does medium damage)(A) LV8: Plasromancer(Become immune to stun of any kind and lightning, lightning attacks deal double damage until you leave combat)(A) LV9: Thunder Pillar(Create a massive beam of lightning that links to up to 3 enemies, and steal 2 mana from each target, dealing massive damage), Heat Lightning(Burn up to 5 enemies with heavy lightning damage, and decrease their attack by 50%)© LV10: Devilthunder(Strike up to 10 enemies with both a massive laser, and a black lightning bolt, draining 10 mana from each target and adding it to you, dealing amazing damage)(D) LV11: Sky Split(Cut the sky in half and drop a beam of Lightning on the opponent, causing a heavily damaging explosion, and massive damage over time. Anyone other than yourself caught in the radius will be stunned and their attack power will be cut by 90%)(S) Reaper LV1: Apocalypse(Cause a massive explosion which if your enemy is mundane, they'll die instantly, and if they're even somewhat magical, they become mundane, however, the spell takes an extremely long time to cast)(O) God Magic God Magic is a form of Magic that can only be performed by Greater Gods or higher. Skril Scream The Skril Scream was created by Skril' Astriloth. It's a powerful demonic roar capable to shattering a foe's will to fight, as well as their defensive measures. It can usually only be used by other Skril' Demons, but if a being's hatred and willpower is strong enough, they can learn it. Blinding Light Blinding Light was created by Dramae when he was still a Greater God. It takes a short time to charge, but as soon as it's charged, it can be used until the user runs out of Mana. This spell summons beams of cleansing light that emerge from the ground around the user. If a being who is evil was to look at these beams, they would lose their sight permanently. If hit by one, the being has one of three reactions. One, if the being is weaker than the caster, it will be immediately destroyed with no trace. Two, if the being is only slightly weaker, equal or slightly stronger, it will take incredible damage and will find most of it's Mana gone. Three, if the being is stronger, it will slowly leech their Mana until it's gone, at which point it will target it's Soul. Only beings of pure Light can learn and use it. Soul Fire Soul Fire was created by the Demons of the first age. Soul Fire's main purpose was to cause a Soul to grow abnormally large, killing it's body so that Demons could harvest Souls faster. This power was extremely draining. If the spell was cast incorrectly, or the target wasn't viable, the caster would potentially die. For this reason, it was only taught to Demon high priests. Dragonfire Dragonfire was created by the Dragon God, Schalos. It is an extremely potent fire breath attack that destroys a being's Soul, so that the body can be revived as a slave. A substantially less powerful version of this spell was taught to most other Dragons to give an edge against those who would do them harm. Only one kind of material could resist this: Mithril. Mithril's anti-Dragon properties make it a must when fighting Dragons that can use any variation of Dragonfire. Super Dragonfire Super Dragonfire is similar to regular Dragonfire, however it has a few key differences. For one, this version can be launched over long distances in a napalm-like mix. This Dragonfire is also much more powerful, able to destroy the Soul of other Dragons. Engine of Wrath Engine of Wrath was created by the Energy Clan to purge impurities from the Realm. These could include Darkness rifts, Void Rot, and many other harmful effects. This spell is difficult to use, due to how much Mana it requires. The Energy Clan members all have unusually high Mana Counts, so they have no problem with it. If cast by others, a group is usually needed to sustain such a powerful cleansing Magic. Nature's Might Nature's Might was created by Yzaar-Takous. She uses it to smite those who destroy nature without atoning for their sins. It's rarely used for it's true purpose, though. Often, it's used as a primary attack, coupled with fire spells. The attack itself grows a thick thorn bush around the target, injecting them with many horrible poisons. Since the bush is flamable, lighting it ablaze does even more damage.